


I don't share

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is not jealous, Andrew is pree tame here, M/M, Neil gets hit on, This has awkward lines, idk how people interact when hitting on someone, kinda ooc I doubt he'd do this bc he ain't got time for other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil gets hit on by a random guy at Eden's. Cue one totally not jealous Andrew Minyard who puts on a convincing act as Neil's "boyfriend" (whatever weight that word carries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey there! You are fucking cute. You wanna get out of here?”  
  
Neil stared up in utter bemusement at the stranger who had appeared in front of his path from the bathroom on his way back to Andrew and their table. He simply responded, “Oh, sorry, I have a boyfriend.”   
  
“Now, now, why don’t I believe that?” The guy chided, not moving out of Neil’s way. “I saw you and your group walk in. You didn’t look like you had someone unless he’s back at yours and left you to go clubbing without him. Hmm, I guess I’d be up for a threesome if it included you.”   
  
As if this wasn’t weird enough already.   
  
“Listen, I don’t have to explain myself to you, but my boyfriend is here with me and if you did see us, you’d know he was walking right next to me,” Neil explained.   
  
The guy’s eyebrows rose and he looked genuinely surprised. “What—that blonde midget? Almost didn’t see him, he’s so short, hah! And pfft, yeah fucking right, you look like the type to get fucked or—wait, is he on top? Baby, you need a bigger man to take good care of you, and I’m a bigger man, in more ways than one. What do you say? I’d treat you right.”   
  
Neil clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, ready to punch this bastard if he insulted him, his boyfriend, and their relationship any more than this.   
  
“I’m happy with my boyfriend. Now kindly fuck off, thanks,” Neil said with a roll of his eyes and attempted to side-step and escape but the guy moved in front of him as he did.   
  
“Aw, come on, I meant no offense. I’m just saying that he didn’t look to happy next to you. I don’t believe he’s your boyfriend, just try it out with me.”   
  
Luckily the guy at least wasn’t an asshole and getting on the defense after being rejected. His persistence was unwanted, however.  
  
“I don’t care what you believe,” Neil said and successfully slipped past the guy this time. Unfortunately, the guy took it upon himself to follow.  
  
“Hey, wait!”   
  
Neil sidled up to Andrew who turned his body to him then eyed the guy who had followed Neil. He arched his brow and Neil silently pleaded Andrew would at least show him _some_ affection in front of this stranger, not that they had anything to prove.   
  
“He really is my boyfriend,” Neil said and gestured to Andrew as if to say ‘ _I know he’s short and stoic but he’s deadly so shut up and walk away before you get knifed_ ’.   
  
“Hm, I really don’t see it,” the guy said as he looked like he was trying to figure out Andrew.   
Neil sighed exasperatedly but before he could get in another word Andrew cut in.   
  
“Babe,” he said and slid his arms around Neil’s waist, pulling him to his body. “This guy bothering you?”   
  
“He doesn’t believe we’re together,” Neil said and grimaced at how actually stupid the situation was.   
  
“That so? Yes or no?” Andrew said, eyes staring unimpressed at the guy who was trying to pick up Neil.   
  
“Yes,” Neil said, not knowing what the expect.   
  
Andrew turned his head to Neil and captured his lips in a hot, hard kiss. Neil’s brain short circuited and all he knew was _Andrew, Andrew, Andrew._ With their tongues tangling and teeth biting, Andrew slid one hand down and groped Neil before leaning in to suck a hickey on Neil’s neck.   
  
“Mm fuck, _Andrew,_ oh, _fuck!_ ” Neil moaned, completely undeterred by a stranger’s intense gaze  
at the both of them and their location.   
  
Andrew chuckled making Neil suddenly tense up in his arms. His I-never-do-anything-I-don't-want-to boyfriend was putting on an act.  
  
Andrew mouthed at Neil’s jaw as he teased, “Well, not out in public like this, you naughty little minx.”   
  
Neil wanted to sputter but the unwanted stranger was doing just that for him.   
  
“ _Ho-oly shit,_ well then! You’re a lucky bastard, aren’t ya? So… what about a threesome?”   
  
“I don’t share. And he'll never be interested. Now fuck off,” Andrew shot at him, sending the guy his signature don't-fuck-with-me glare and Neil’s heart fluttered.   
  
“O-ohh...'kay, well…sorry then, uh, bye,” the guy said dumbly and disappeared in the throng of people.   
  
Neil closed his eyes and licked his lips as he tried to calm his heart and body. When he tried to pull away from Andrew, his strong arms didn’t relent their grasp.   
  
“Andrew, I...” Neil started saying, “I’m sorry for making you put on an act like that. Thanks, although you could have just pecked my lips. Now I'm riled up...”   
  
When Andrew pulled back, arms still around Neil, his face was his usual unimpressed stare but he minutely nodded and briefly looked down at Neil's obvious arousal.  
  
“As if he could have a chance with you,” Andrew said.  
  
“You didn’t have to be jealous—”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“Because you’re the only one I—”   
  
“ _I know._ ”  
  
Neil couldn’t help the smile from appearing on his face then. “Did you call me a naughty little minx just before?”   
  
“Shut up, you’re at 485%.”   
  
“You’re so hot,” Neil swooned and Andrew rolled his eyes.   
  
“Yes or no?”   
  
“Fuck yes.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote "I don't share" on a whim, but at the request of frostnight89, here's Andrew's POV~!
> 
> -Get ready for more awkward idk lines, ayeeee-

Andrew had his eyes on the wall that separated the rest of the club from the hidden bathrooms where Neil had disappeared to 2 minutes ago. He couldn't very well have gone with Neil to the toilet just so Neil would be safe (as he had a tendency to get into trouble on his own), and the toilets weren’t exactly Andrew’s first preference location for making out with Neil in (that’s what the backroom was for).   
  
So, like a good boyfriend (and mom friend), he stayed put at the table, nursing his drink and flicking his gaze from said wall to Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin on the dance floor.   
  
A rather tall guy was about to make his way around the corner headed to the bathrooms and while Andrew waited for the familiar head of auburn hair to come into full view, the guy stopped right at the opening and blocked Neil's path.   
  
Andrew simply let the scene play out, knowing Neil could handle himself for whatever the guy had stopped him for. Another minute and a half passed and still no fight had broken out so Andrew diverted his gaze to check on his other people.   
  
He craned his neck out as he saw Nicky grabbing someone who had fallen on the floor—it was Kevin—and when he looked back to the wall, Neil was almost already right in front of him.   
  
Andrew then eyed the guy who had stopped Neil earlier and was now seemingly following him, though _why the fuck_ was a question he wanted the answer to right fucking now.   
  
When Andrew arched his brow at Neil in silent question, the exasperation in Neil’s eyes was enough to go by and Andrew knew exactly what he was dealing with.   
  
“He really is my boyfriend,” Neil said then and gestured to Andrew.   
  
“Hm, I really don’t see it,” the guy responded as he scrutinised Andrew’s 5 foot even stature and aloof demeanor.   
_  
People are such idiots, _ Andrew thought. Hell, he was dating one of the biggest idiots ever (a very cute and pretty idiot), but this type of guy was the idiot who had no sense to accept a person’s word unless there was obvious proof.   
  
Neil sighed heavily and that’s when Andrew decided,  _fuck it, I’m gonna do this._ _  
_   
“Babe,” Andrew said and slid his arms around Neil’s waist, pulling him to his side. “This guy bothering you?”   
  
A damn cliché line if he ever heard one but he’d just said it and now he had to follow through.   
Neil looked at him stupidly for a second before he grimaced, “He doesn’t believe we’re together.”   
_  
Yup, idiots. _   
  
“That so? Yes or no?” Andrew said as he stared at the guy who had followed Neil.   
  
“Yes,” Neil said after a beat.   
  
Turning his head, Andrew captured Neil’s lips in a hot, hard kiss. Public displays of affection were few and far between with them as they were very private people but Andrew was determined to show this guy exactly what he couldn't have. And he did always enjoy denying people (mainly Kevin).    
  
As for openly macking on Neil, when they had first started this thing between them—both of them, a fucked-up pair unable to stop from falling in love and further discovering each other—Andrew knew they couldn’t be like other probably 'normal' couples. Not that he cared about what other couples did, Neil didn't care either. They just did what they wanted to do. Showing affection was something Andrew had had the time to grow comfortable with when it came to Neil. They weren’t public in the sense that just anyone on the street could tell they were together off the bat (although, maybe, with the way Neil fucking looked at him), but they didn’t exactly hold back when they were in private either (which resulted in several obvious hickeys here and there. If a “boyfriend” was supposed to show obvious affection then so be it. Andrew could hack it for a few seconds.    
  
He slid one hand down and brushed over the front of Neil’s pants before groping him and as Neil’s breathed hitched, Andrew ducked in to suck a hickey onto Neil’s neck.   
  
Neil practically melted in Andrew’s arms. “Mm fuck, _Andrew,_ oh, _fuck!_ ” Neil moaned and Andrew allowed for a semi-fake chuckle to slip past his lips.  
  
Sometimes Neil was so shameless. Andrew thought it was entirely too hot.   
  
Neil tensed up the second he’d heard Andrew’s amusement but Andrew, almost at homestretch, decided to mouth at Neil’s jaw and blaze on through to the finish line.   
  
“Well, not out in public like this, you naughty little minx,” he teased, then silently told himself to never say such absolute word vomit ever again.  
  
He could feel Neil’s jaw was open in surprise, clearly baffled by Andrew’s choice of words too.   
  
“ _Ho-oly shit,_ well then! You’re a lucky bastard, aren’t ya?” The guy breathed and unfortunately continued. “So… what about a threesome?”   
  
He’s mine! A voice screamed in his head. It might have been his conscience.   
  
Andrew pulled his face away and glared at the guy, stating it plain as day, “I don’t share. And he'll never be interested. Now fuck off.” 

“O-ohh...well…sorry then, uh, bye,” the guy said dumbly and disappeared through the throng of people on the dance floor, in which Andrew's doppelganger was looking straight at him with a question in his eyes. Andrew minutely dismissed him. How drunk-off-his-ass Aaron had the time to be looking out for Andrew and Neil in this particular situation, Andrew did not know and did not think about.  
  
Neil’s eyes had fluttered closed and his lips were wet and red. A lovely sight, Andrew hated to admit.   
  
Before he could deliberate about it all too much, he tucked his head back in the crook between Neil’s neck and shoulder and relished in the feel of Neil’s accelerated heart beat. When it seemed like Neil had calmed down a little, he made to pull away but Andrew didn’t relinquish his hold.   
  
“Andrew, I...” Neil started then paused. “I’m sorry for making you put on an act like that. Thanks, although you could have just pecked my lips. Now I'm riled up...”   
  
Andrew did pull back then but kept his hands placed on Neil’s hips as he stared at his boyfriend with his usual gaze and nodded. Then he briefly looked down at Neil's obvious arousal and his gut clenched hotly.  
  
“As if he could have a chance with you,” Andrew said, knowing full well Neil’s incapability to swing except for with him.  
  
“You didn’t have to be jealous—”   
  
“I know,” Andrew said.   
  
Oh, Andrew knew all right, didn’t mean he could help it.   
  
“Because you’re the only one I—”   
  
“ _I know._ ”  
  
Yes, yes, he knew all of it. Andrew knew with 100% guarantee that, yes, Neil was very much in love with him and, yes, despite being demisexual, Neil still hadn’t been able to develop romantic or sexual attraction towards any other person close to him.  
  
A teasing smile graced Neil’s face before he asked, “Did you call me a naughty little minx just before?”  
  
_Ugh._  
  
Andrew had no time for regrets and simply said, “Shut up, you’re at 485%.”  
  
“You’re so hot,” Neil swooned, relaxing into his side, and although Andrew rolled his eyes, his own arousal was very much present.  
  
“Yes or no?” he asked.  
  
“Fuck yes,” Neil breathed and Andrew laced their fingers together and dragged Neil off to the backroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your ass Andrew knows exactly how long it takes Neil to take a piss lmao good lookin’ out for da boyfie.
> 
> I'll never know Andrew's train of thought/general thoughts so OOC most defs.
> 
> It's 4am I'm slightly out of it, all typos are my own fault. Still, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so swamped, ugh. If you happen to follow my Drarry stuff, dat shet be delayed af until idek when because of liiiiiiiife and my shit health I wanna cry
> 
> Anyway Andrew's fake OOC-ing here bc he knew weird dudes like the stranger needed obvious proof (honestly a silly trope but lol still wrote about it) but it's probs OOC anyway cause he'd just be like fuck off, hE'S MINE.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com).


End file.
